Secret Society
by twlight-princess
Summary: Blue Blood/Twilightxover:Bella and Edward had the perfect life as Blue Bloods until a secret is revealed that could tear them and ther family apart forever. This summary sucks but whatever read anyway....
1. Chapter 1

This story is mostly about the twilight character's but there are a lot of references to the Blue Blood series which I am now obsessed with. So I don't own any twilgiht character's and I do not own anything related to Blue Blood. The plot is all mine though I think lol:)

* * *

I shook my head and held onto the kitchen for support. This transformation would be the death of me.

" You okay?" I heard the velvet voice of my twin brother ask as he ran over to me.

" Yeah I'm fine Edward" I pushed him away from me and then went to sit down. I pulled the sleeve of my arm and scratched the delicate pattern of blue. I know people are more then likely confuse but anyway my fifteenth birthday almost four years ago Edward and I found out that we were blue bloods which are basically an ancient group of vampires that have lived on though different cycles. I relaxed slightly as Edward began to kiss my neck. If we did this in front of red bloods they would look at us like we were committing a crime against god but only blue bloods knew the truth. That were blood-bound together from the beginning of our lives century's ago. In fact every memory of my past life involved Edward the most recent one is us on the voyage to the new world. When we turn eighteen we'll have a binding ceremony.

" What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked.

" Your going to be late for school children" Renee yelled. I rolled my eyes and got up from the school. Edward took my hand and led us the the driveway where our uncle Charlie stood waiting.

" Good morning uncle" I said politely as Edward helped me in.

" Morning Isabella" Charlie greeted as he drove out of the driveway towards our private school Duchesne. Edward attacked my neck once again.

" Have you heard about Tanya's death" I asked Edward. He was to busy biting and sucking on my neck to answer so he simply nodded his head.

" Don't worry about it Bella. She died of an overdose nothing more" Charlie answered. I raised my eyebrow Charlie replied way to quickly for my tastes. I lightly pushed Edward off of me as Charlie opened the door for us.

" I"ll be here to pick you up at one" Charlie smiled softly as I gave him a quick kiss goodbye. He was like our second father since Carlise was always so busy with the committee or at the hospital tending to sick patients like our mother Esme who had been in a coma for the past nine years.

" I feel so bad for the Denali family" I heard a sophomore whisper to her friend.

I snorted. Tanya and I were supposed best friends but the only reason I let her hang around me was because her father was the mayor of New York. She was always trying to steal Edward from me which was impossible.

" Can we stop talking about the dead?" Rose asked as she walked over to us with Jasper her twin. Those two were the oddest pair. You see Rose and Jasper choose to ignore that they are blood-bound. They say that it's to weird and freaky. Emmett and Rose hooked up a few times last year but the Hales will not let them date outside of each other. Quite frankly it's unnatural for that to happen.

" Bella" I turned around and smiled at my newest familiar. He could barely stand on his two feet. Maybe I had sucked to much blood last night.

" Jacob go home" I ordered. Just like that Jacob was walking out the front door like the slave he was.

" Bella you know what the wardens said"Edward growled.

I smiled playfully " Honestly Edward lighten up".

Edward rolled his eyes " You stepped over the line".

I ran my hand up and down his chest " let me have my fun".

" This is disgusting" Rose muttered.

I turned to her and glared " Don't forget who you are".

Rose held her hands up " Can we go to the chapel now?". I didn't answer instead I led the group to the chapel where the meeting on Tanya was being held. I couldn't help but overhear the guys in the back talking.

" You two have to stop doing that in public" Jasper scolded.

" Like you and Rose who you wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole". Edward laughed.

" Look just don't do it in front of the red bloods" Emmett warned.

" Were careful" Edward said.

" Enough talking" I whined. We all said nothing else as we quietly slipped into the first row.

Once the chapel meeting was over Edward and I walked outside where we waited for Charlie to pick us up. We had been dismissed early since Tanya and I were so close. I looked over at Edward who looked unhappy and upset. I leaned up and played with his hair but he flinched away from my touch.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Not here okay? Don't" Edward warned. I shook my head even though we were practically making out this morning Edward had been pushing me away lately. It hurt me and angered me at the same time. I loved him in a way that consumed my whole body.

" You don't love me anymore?" I whispered.

Edward smirked " That would be like me not loving myself". He hugged me tightly.

" Then talk to me" I said. Edward shook his head and pushed me away gently as Charlie pulled up.

" Be good" He warned.

" Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Edward shook his head " I need some air".

I shook my head and then ran over to Charlie " Everything okay?" Charlie asked.

" I don't know" I said as he helped me into the car.

**Edward P.O.V**

I had to get away from her, from that life at least for an hour or so. It wasn't that I didn't love Bella it was just that the death of Tanya struck a cord in me. Something was wrong she shouldn't be dead right now. She and I had secretly went out a few months ago when Bella was to busy sucking our human student's dry. We both knew that it would never work out my life was already set. I knew Carlise was worried about something. I just didn't know what. Tomorrow the new student would arrive her name was Alice Brandon. Her name seemed so familiar. Although I had no clue what she looked like. Something inside me told me that my life would change but I had no clue how much.

* * *

**Omg! I just finished the first Blue Blood book and this story just popped into my head. I hope you like it trust me there will be some twist in this story. For the time being I'll work on this story but soon I'll go back to writing the sequel to the Tudors. Don't forget to review this awesome story and go to my profile to vote on a title to the sequel of King Edward VIII...**


	2. Fresh Blood

**Bella is a bit OOC but I wanted her to be more like Mimi but Bella does still have a heart and in the upcoming chapter's hopefully you will see her softer side. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.....Review! Review! Review! Let me know what you think and give em some ideas because I have only read the first **

* * *

Edward didn't come home last night, and he wouldn't let me read his thoughts either. I shook my head and went to my father's study.

" Carlise" I greeted as I sat down in a chair. My father was in his late thirty's but still looked about twenty three.

He gave me a warm smile " Bella dear is everything okay?".

" Edward didn't come home last night" I said.

" I'm sure he's fine Bella" Carlise replied.

" Every time I try to read his thoughts he blocks me. I feel like he doesn't want me anymore" I whispered.

Carlise sighed " Bella stop worrying. Go to school". I rolled my eyes and got up from the chair. Charlie was waiting for me like always. He gave me a soft smile as he helped me in.

" Edward isn't coming?" Charlie asked as he started to back out of the driveway.

" He didn't come home last night" I muttered. Charlie said nothing else as I gazed out the window.

" Charlie do you like my outfit?Too much?" I asked him. Usually I would ask Edward but he wasn't here. Charlie scanned my outfit which consisted of an off the shoulder black top and skinny jeans with peep toe heels. At Duchesne less was always best.

" It's looks wonderful darling" Charlie smiled. I nodded my head feeling better already.

**Edward P.O.V**

" You better give Bella a reason why you crashed at my place" Emmett warned as he handed me a cigarette. He, Jasper, and I were sitting on Emmett's jeep watching the student's do whatever they did in the mornings.

" I don't have one" I laughed.

" Who the hell is that?" Jasper asked. I looked at the person he was staring at. A girl our age who looked like a modern pixie. Her hair was short, black, and spiky. She looked so familiar.

" I think her names Alice Brandon" I replied.

" Is she a blue blood?" Emmett asked. I looked at her, she had pale skin and the blue pattern on her left arm.

" Definitely" I confirmed.

" Edward Bella's here" Emmett smirked. I watched as Bella stepped out of the car and joined Rose.

" Were is he?" I heard her ask Rose.

" Come on" Rose said. I groaned this would not be fun. But instead of Bella coming directly over to me Alice stepped in front of her and Rose.

" Hi! Can you tell me where the office is" Alice asked.

Bella laughed " Who the hell are you?".

" Alice Brandon" Alice said.

Rose rolled her eyes " Get out of the way".

" All I asked was a question" Alice replied.

" Get out of the way" Bella shouted.

" Is something wrong?" Alice asked. Bella pushed Alice into a nearby car and stalked over to me. Shit! Red bloods were around

"_What the hell Bella" I thought to her._

" _Edward where were you last night" She demanded._

" _With Emmett! Why did you do that?" I asked._

" _I felt like it! Besides she wouldn't leave me alone" _

" _Isabella you sound so childish right now" I shouted in my head._

_I don't care" _

" _Bella there are humans around" I scolded._

" _There fine"_ I ended our connection as Bella and Rose came over to us.

" Who's the fresh meat?" Rose asked.

" Alice Brandon" Bella growled.

" Look were going to leave now" Emmett smirked as he, Rose, and Jasper walked off.

I looked around the parking lot and saw that everyone was inside" Were going to be late"

Bella rolled her eyes " Why are you acting so strange".

I smiled " Every thing's fine"

Bella shook her head " No nothing is ok".

I shook my head " Can we stop fighting?".

Bella smiled sadly " Fine but all the blue bloods will be let out early for the emergency committee meeting".

" They only do that if a new blood is inducted" I told her.

" I think it's that Alice girl" Bell sighed.

" You don't like her?" I asked.

Bella shrugged " Let's go" I let her drag me off as my mind wondered back to Alice. Did I know her in a past life?. I would have to check my memory later to see.

**Bella P.O.V**

" We are inducting our newest member Alice Brandon into our secret circle" Mrs. Dupont smiled as she shook Alice Brandon's hand. Everyone clapped and cheered for Alice. But I sat there quietly with Rose who held my hand tightly. She hated Alice as much as me.

" I've never seen her before" Rose whispered. She was right in all of my memories Alice wasn't there. Rose had been my sister, and best friend in my previous lives, hell Emmett had been my nephew once. But Alice was no where not even in the background. The meeting was soon over so I stood up and made my way over to her Rose behind me.

" Who are you" I hissed.

Alice flinched " What do you mean?''.

I glared at her " Why haven't we seen you in our memories before?".

Alice shrugged " Sweetheart leave the girl alone" I turned around and glared at Renee " Why?".

Renee smiled " Let's go downtown for some coffee".

I perked up " Can we go to the bookstore?"

Renee took my hand and led me away but my mood was ruined when I saw Edward approach her " Don't mind her. She's a sweet person" He said.

Alice snorted " She hates me" Damn right! I thought.

" Bella's complicated" Edward said. I turned around and saw him looked at Alice in a way he looked at me. I shook my head. I'm crazy Edward doesn't love her or even care about her. Renee noticed me slow down.

" Come on honey" She persisted. I smiled softly but inside I was planning the death of Alice Brandon. I was the head girl at school and the one of the most powerful blue bloods alongside Edward he couldn't leave me because he was my other half weather people liked it or not.

* * *

**I have already written the third chapter so after I get a sufficient amount of reviews then I will upload it.......**


	3. Patience Is A Virtue

**Alice P.O.V**

_He was so cute _I thought as I gazed into Edward's green eyes. His sister Bella hated me for some reason.

" So welcome to the club" Edward joked.

I smiled " Yeah I always knew, it's just that my mom didn't want to face her past yet" I sighed.

Edward patted my shoulder " Your very different".

I smirked " Yeah I guess".

Edward laughed " I have to go. It was nice meeting you". Before I got a chance to say goodbye Edward was gone. I shook my head I couldn't like Edward. It felt so wrong.

" Stay away from him" I turned around and groaned. Rosalie Hale a gorgeous blond who hated me just as much as Bella Swan.

" Why" I asked.

Rose hissed " Just stay away from him or there will be hell to pay".

" Bye" I laughed and walked away from her. Maybe I would pursue Edward. It was a long shot but hey I loved a challenge.

**Edward P.O.V**

I walked into the house and found Bella pacing while Carlise sat on the couch staring at her patiently.

" What's going on?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me and the turned to Carlise " Tell him!"

" Tell me what" I asked.

Carlise took a sip of the dark red liquid and then looked up at Bella and I " It's about that Brandon girl" Bella spat.

" What about Alice?What happened" I asked nervously

Bella shook her head " When I came home I accessed a new memory and in that memory Alice was standing next to you...you two looked just alike...like twins"

I turned to Carlise " What the hell is she talking about?".

Carlise sighed " You two were not supposed to find out like this".

Bella turned to him " So were not twins. That means that were not each others half?".

" As of right now I can't tell you but soon you two will be able to find out the truth" Carlise said.

Bella stomped her foot " My life is over. Do you know what my peers will think if this ends badly".

I turned to Bella " Calm down love".

Bella shook her head and ran to her room. " Carlise are we still meant to be together?".

Carlise smiled " Look within yourself. What do you feel?".

I closed my eyes. Even though I had been pushing Bella away I still felt that undying love for. My memories had not changed Bella and I were still soul mates.

" See son you and Bella no matter the outcome will always be two half's of one hole" Carlise explained.

I opened my eyes " Why won't you tell us?".

Carlise smiled " Patience Edward. It is not time for you to learn".

I sighed " But I am connected to Alice in some way".

Carlise shook his head and took another sip " Enough questions". I turned around and walked towards Bella's room. She sitting in the middle of her bed and her eyes were red from crying.

" I look horrible" She laughed.

I sat down on the bed and took her hand " Everything will be fine love".

" I'm not so sure" She whispered.

" We don't even know the truth yet. It might not be that bad" I said.

Bella closed her eyes and put her head in my lap " I have a bad feeling Edward".

I ran my fingers through her hair " Bad feeling or not I'll always be there".

" You promise?" Bella asked.

I smiled " I promise" With that I leaned down and gave her a kiss. We hadn't had one of these moment's in a long time. Since our fifteenth birthday everything had been so different. But sitting here with Bella I knew that she was all I needed.

* * *

**Short Chapter but whatever....This is were the plot thickens lol Don't forget to Review and vote on a title xoxo**


	4. Getting Caught and Secret's Revealed

**Alice P.O.V**

I looked around the Cullen mansion it was so big!. I joined Edward on the sofa and smiled.

" Nice place" I said.

Edward smiled " Thanks" He leaned in and kissed my to which I responded. But suddenly we were interrupted by a very pissed off Bella.

" Are you serious? What the fuck Edward?" Bella yelled. Why was Bella acting like this they were twins not lover's. Edward ran over and took her arm.

" It was nothing" Edward said.

Bella looked at me " Get out of my house!".

I smirked " What's wrong honey".

Bella stomped her foot " Listen you little pixie Edward is mine not yours".

" What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

" Shut up Bella!" Edward growled. I stood up and looked at them.

" This is starting to get weird" I mumbled, so I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door not looking back until I ran into Jasper Hale.

" Whoa!Careful" He said

I shook my head " I hate New York".

Jasper laughed" I see you met the Cullen twins".

I smiled sadly " What's going on with those two?".

Jasper sighed " It's a blue blood thing".

" I'm a blue blood" I smirked.

Jasper smiled " I guess you are"

I looked around and noticed we were near a park so I went and sat down on a bench as Jasper sat next to me.

" I kissed Edward and Bella walked in on us" I said shamefully.

" That isn't a very good idea. You see even though in this cycle Bella and Edward are twins since the beginning of there existence they have been soul mates". Jasper explained.

" I don't get it, you and Rose are twins" I persisted.

Jasper shrugged " Rose isn't my type. We choose to ignore the rule".

" The rule?" I asked.

Jasper nodded his head " Yeah if twins are born then they are supposed to be bounded together. Which is kind of like getting married only different".

I sighed " This is weird"

Jasper looked at me " Edward and Bella play around with other people but they are very loyal to each other. Don't get to close to him because you'll just get hurt".

" Your his friend?" I asked.

" Yeah since were in diapers" Jasper said " What are your memories like?".

I laughed " There really fuzzy most of the time. Like I'm missing a few people and places".

" Now that's weird" Jasper laughed as he squeezed my hand. Edward was cute but Jasper was better and definitely my type. I just hope he was single and not tied to Rose by the committee.

**Bella P.O.V**

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I leave for two hours and come home to Edward making out with _that girl_.

" You almost blew our secret" Edward said. I looked over to where he sat on the couch.

" She's not a human and besides she has to learn her place" I hissed.

" I'm sorry...Wait no I"m not how many guys have you kissed? Hmm Jacob,Mike,Tyler, hell you even kissed Angela Webber" Edward yelled.

" You don't know what it's like" I cried.

Edward's eyes turned soft " What are you talking about?".

" Edward I feel like that Alice girl is going to take everything away from me. I had a dream last night and you know that most of my dreams come true" I sobbed

Edward walked over to me " Nothing is going to be taken away from you". I shook my head and cried harder as I slid into his embrace.

Broken she  
Has her arms twisted  
Is pointing at me  
I'll stand, but I ain't coming  
Over as she

I fell into a deep as he finished singing the song he wrote about me.

She spoke with a voice  
That struck at the sky  
She said, "come on over  
Bittersweet  
I'll wrap you in my arms"  
And She said, "Let me sign"  
"Let me sign"

* * *

**I love that song..Here's a new chapter thank you two my supporters it definitely isn't easy...Anyway like always don't forget to review my story and vote for the best title of King Edward VIII's sequel**


	5. Secret's Are Meant To Be Kept

**I really own nothing but some of the plot..Sadly Stephanie Meyer own everything twilight and Melissa De La Cruz owns everything Blue Blood...Sorrry it's short but I really have been sick and busy with school.

* * *

**

Bella P.O.V

" Hey mom" I whispered softly. She gave me no response all she did was lay there. I had no idea why she was in a coma Carlise would not tell Edward and I. Even though Renee wasn't our mother she grew up with us. Esme had been in a coma since Edward and I were two. I had no memories of her except for pictures. Edward stopped coming here when he was sixteen he said it was a lost cause and that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

" I'm sorry for not coming by last weekend" I smiled sadly when I noticed her hand squeeze my arm in silent reassurance. I looked at my watch and noticed it was time to go home. After one last goodbye I exited the hospital. I didn't want to bother Charlie so I decided to walk home. Suddenly I felt someone grab my waist. I turned around slowly and felt the shadow choke me. The creature was huge and had silver eyes.

" hey" she heard A familiar pixie like voice behind her. Suddenly the creature let go and ran back into the shadows. I fell to the ground trying to get some air when Alice helped me stand up.

" What are you doing out here" I asked.

" Thank you would be nice" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes " Thanks, now what are you doing out here" I asked.

Alice shrugged " I had to see someone at the hospital".

" Do want to walk home with me?" I asked.

Alice smiled " Scared?".

" Yes now come on" I growled. We walked to my estate in silence neither one knew what to say.

" Jasper told me about you and Edward" She said quietly.

" I'm sorry you had to find out like that" I said.

Alice sighed " Don't worry he's not my type".

" Alice I know you like Jasper but his parents and the committee will more then likely force Jasper and Rose to bond" I warned.

" But why? Why can't the future be different?" Alice asked.

" It's natural Alice. Rose and Jasper have been together forever, isn't it romantic? I smiled.

" We choose our own paths Bella" Alice stated.

I sighed " Fine moving on. Why have I only seen you in one memory?".

" At least you have memories" Alice said

I looked at her " What are you talking about?".

Alice shook her head " My memories are really fuzzy I feel like I'm missing people".

" How long has that happened?" I asked.

" Since I first found out I was a blue blood" Alice said.

" Three years" I exclaimed.

" I'm sure everything will work itself out" Alice smiled brightly as my house came into view.

" Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Alice shook her head " It's late I have to get home".

" Well see you tomorrow" I said as I walked towards my door " Thank you" I yelled as she started to walk away. Edward greeted me at the door with a stern look.

" Where have you been?" He asked.

" At the hospital" I replied nervously.

Edward looked me up and down expecting me for damage. His eyes stopped on my neck which was red " What happened to your neck?".

" Something attacked me" I whispered.

" Something or Someone?" He asked.

" Something" I hissed. I was very annoyed with his behavior.

" You were attacked by what?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes " All I remember is a really big thing with silver eyes".

Edward grabbed my waist and kissed my hair " Your not leaving my side anymore".

I groaned " Edward I'm fine".

Edward shook his head " Bella, Tanya was drained of blood. Your not going to be next".

I shook my head " Carlise said that silver bloods weren't real".

" I'm starting to think that they are" He whispered as I buried my face in his warm chest.

* * *

**Don't Forget To Review:)**


	6. The Truth Can Be Dangereous

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story:)

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

My head was killing me! I had no idea why but after sitting down I felt very sick and dizzy.

" hey you okay?" Rose asked as she sat down beside me. We were supposed to be discussing the upcoming ball. I shook my head and and fell into darkness.

_I was in heaven literally. Abbadon (Edward) was running over to me with Azrael (Alice) right behind him._

" _Bella you need to hide!" Abbadon said._

" _Why?" I asked _

_Azrael took my hand " There sending us down to earth for punishment, and they found out about you and Abbadon"._

" _There..There...sending me down as well?" I stuttered. Before they could answer lighting flew from the sky. All three of us took off running until we were captured by Seraphina and her warriors. They took us to the palace where god sat on his thrown._

" _Ahh poor Sariel I expected better from you" he said._

_I hung my head down in shame " I am sorry father"._

_He glared at me " I do not want apologies. You see when Azrael falls to earth she will have only blurred images of her life until you Abbadon and you Sariel come into her life"._

" _We will not fall with her?" Abbadon asked._

" _This is your punishment for defining my orders" He spoke clearly with power._

_Azrael started to cry " Father this is not fare"._

" _You have disgraced my name Azrael you truly are the angel of destruction". _

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. " Bella! Bella what happened? Are you alright?" Rose asked.

I looked over at her as Jasper squeezed my hand " I had a memory of heaven".

Rose looked startled. She knew that it was rare for any young blue blood to have a memory of there first life, we were not supposed to have them until we were 21. I felt tired because of the Amount of energy I had used.

" We need to take you to Carlise" Jasper said as he picked me up. I fell silent as Jasper pulled me into there family limo. As we rode to my house I tried to figure out the memory. I wasn't supposed to fall from heaven. I was the angel of guidance but my actions were what forced me onto earth. Me loving Edward was what made me into this creature. But what about Alice? Is that why she had blurry images because god made her forget Edward ? They were twins I was sure of it. But then why did I get punished? So many questions. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

" Bella were here" Rose whispered. She knew how vulnerable I was right now and was trying to help me in anyway. Jasper helped me out of the car and took my hand leading up the steps of my home. Sensing my distress Carlise was there at the door looking scared and worried. He was such a great dad Edward and I were lucky.

" Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" Carlise asked.

I looked up at him " Where's Edward?".

" He's upstairs with Emmett why?"

I glared " You have some explaining to do".

**Edward P.O.V  
**

" Bella what did you see?" Carlise asked. Emmett raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

" Something wrong?" Emmett asked. I stood up from my bed and headed down the stairs with Emmett behind me. Once we were on the last step I saw Bella looking distressed and angry while Rose and Jasper stood by the door.

" Bella what's wrong" I asked. My voice alerted her because once I said her name her head flew up and stared at me.

" I had a memory of us in heaven" Bella whispered. I tried to hide my surprise usually our memory of heaven was last blue bloods don't get them till 21.

" What did you see?" Carlise asked again.

" Well let's see Alice and Edward were twins lovely isn't it" Bella hissed. I heard Emmett gasp behind me.

" Bella" I started but she held her hand up.

" I'm not done. You see I was an angel of light meant to bring guidance I wasn't supposed fall from heaven but you and Alice were angels of destruction".

I looked over at Carlise who wouldn't even look at me " Carlise explain".

Carlise looked up " I shouldn't. It's wrong of me".

Bella laughed " But you know what the most interesting part of my memory was? When we fell from the sky Alice was forced to lose all her memories until Edward and I come back into her life".

I pinched the bride of my nose. My temper was starting to get the best of. My life was starting to become to much for me.

* * *

**Hope you like it!!! Don't forget to review**


	7. The Whole Truth

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella was quiet the next morning as Charlie drove us to school. After everything that happened yesterday neither of us knew what to do or say. Even though I had played around with girls like Tanya Bella was always my true love. That hadn't changed even now when Alice was starting to show up in Bella's memories.

I took Bella's hand " Are you okay?".

Bella looked out the window " I just want everything to go back to normal. I should be planning our wedding right now". I smiled softly our birthday was in less then a month. Bella, Rose, and Renee have been planning the bonding ceremony for a year now.

" You still can" I whispered.

Bella still didn't look at me " I just want Alice to go away".

I sighed " Bella do not blame any of this on Alice". We had arrived at school and before Charlie could open our door Bella had already left the car. Charlie looked worried. He knew how Bella was when she was in this kind of mood.

" You should follow her" He suggested.

" Your right thanks Uncle" I hurried out of the door in search of Bella. I saw a large crowd in the parking lot.

" Shit" I whispered as Emmett ran over to me.

" You need to get Bella. Her and Rose went after Alice. Jasper can't pull them off". Emmett said.

I glared " Why are you not helping him?".

Emmett looked innocent " Dude Bella and Rose scare me". I pushed him away and ran over to the crowd. They immediately parted. I could see Alice on the floor and Bella kicking her stomach as Rose held Alice so she couldn't get away. Jasper was trying desperately to get Bella and Rose to stop.

" Isabella" I yelled. She looked over at me but still didn't stop. I walked over and pulled her off of Alice as Jasper went and picked Rose up.

" What is this" The dean of students asked as she ran over to us " Emmett McCartney,Isabella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rose and Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon to my office now". Not caring how it looked I pulled Bella close to me and made sure she couldn't get to Alice. When we reached the Office Mrs. Priscilla Dupont was waiting for us with Carlise this was serious. The dean closed the door and made sure no one would here us as she sat down in her chair.

" I am deeply ashamed Isabella" Carlise scolded.

" What is the meaning of this. We are supposed to stick together" Mrs. Dupont shook her head.

" Well for one Alice here thinks she can just waltz into our school and steal any guy she pleases" Rose hissed at she glared at Alice and Jasper.

" You know?" Jasper asked. What the hell was going on?.

Bella pushed me away and smirked " I told her".

" How did you find out?" Alice asked.

" What is going on?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed " Alice thinks she can magically break Jasper and Rose's bond".

Mrs. Dupont gasped " Ms. Brandon we will not tolerate that".

" But Mrs. Dupont there's more" Bella said sweetly " She's also ruining my life".

Alice looked like she was about to cry " No I'm not".

Bella walked over to her. I tried to grab her but she wouldn't let me " Listen you little bitch if you think your just going to come into my school take over my life and screw my friends over then you have another thing coming" Bella then slapped Alice.

" No Bella" Carlise reprimanded as he grabbed Bella and held her.

Alice burst into tears and looked at Bella " Why do you hate me?".

Bella tried to push Carlise away but he was to strong " Alice dear are you memories still blurry?''.

Alice looked confused but answered anyway " Yes".

Bella nodded her head " You won't take Edward away from me you realize that?".

" And you can leave Jasper alone he belongs to me" Rose hissed. Emmett looked sad and hurt but tried to cover it.

Mrs. Dupont shook her head " Bella I heard you have been having new memories please share"

" In my latest memories I was in heaven with Edward and Alice they were angels of destruction while I was an angel of light meant to bring guidance" Bella explained.

Alice shook her head " That can't be right".

Bella bared her fangs and Alice flinched back " I'm not done. I was never supposed to fall from heaven but I fell in love with Edward which was a sin since he was a dark angel. But not only that I had another vision and in that vision Alice and Edward looked like twins". I looked over at Mrs. Dupont.

" Can you please explain" I asked her and Carlise politely.

Carlise shook his head " I'm sure you all know except Alice that when she fell from heaven her punishment was to lose all memories of you Edward". I nodded my head as he continued " It was expected that Edward and Alice were to be together but that was not in the prophecy".

" What prophecy?" Bella asked.

" Light and dark will become one to help fight our fate" Mrs. Dupont said.

" Wait so Bella's light and Edward's dark?" Rose asked.

Mrs. Dupont smiled softly " Yes you see in cycles before Bella and Edward were never twins Alice and Edward were though. So we had to wait until the cycle allowed Edward and Bella to be together truly".

" I'm confused" Bella growled " I've had memories of Edward and I getting married".

Mrs. Dupont smiled " Yes but in each of those memories Edward was constantly fighting the bond to be with you,and now he doesn't have to".

" So what about Alice and Edward?" Jasper asked.

Mrs. Dupont looked weary " They were never meant to be together. Even though in most of there past lives Edward and Alice were twins fate has a weird way of doing things".

" But I still feel this weird connection with Alice " I stated. Bella glared at me but said nothing.

" Yourself and Alice are angels of destruction and death. You two have fought great battles together of course you'll have a connection" Mrs. Dupont reassured.

" Will I get my memories back?" Alice asked.

" In time I'm sure. But you have to be ready" Mrs. Dupont said.

Carlise looked at the dean " I'll be taking Bella and Edward home".

The dean smiled softly " That will be fine Mr. Cullen". All three of us left the office. He finally released Bella.

" What were you thinking?" Carlise asked Bella.

She shrugged " I was pissed".

Carlise shook his head " Were having a family meeting tonight".

Bella paled. Family meeting were not fun especially when Carlise gave us a two hour speech.

" Are you happy now?" I whispered into Bella's ear.

" Shut up" She hissed.

" Stop talking" Carlise scolded. He was very serious. This would not be a fun day.

* * *

**Poor Alice....The truth has been revealed well almost anyway this chapter was so much fun to write hope you like reading it and don't forget to review xoxo**


	8. Punishement and A Discovery

**Bella P.O.V**

Once we got home I felt so guilty for fighting Alice. She was completely innocence. Edward was mad at me and Carlisle wouldn't even look at me. I decided to visit Renee in in the den. She looked up from reading her book and smiled softly.

" Hey honey" She said. I smiled Renee was like my mother in a lot of ways. She lived with us so she could help Carlisle around the house. Even though she had a crush on Uncle Charlie she never once went on a date with him.

" Can I sit with you?" I asked. Renee patted the seat next to me.

" I heard about the fight" She said.

" Your not mad?" I asked.

Renee laughed " No Bella I'm not mad like your father".

I shook my head " I just felt like she was trying to take everything away from me".

Renee sighed " I can understand that. Esme was always compassionate, her parents knew right away she would be a wonderful blue blood."

" But what about you?" I asked.

" Well I was a free spirit I wanted to ignore our family history. My parents never liked that" She said.

" So you were jealous of my mom?" I asked.

" I felt terrible for hating Esme she was my best friend. We had a falling out but eventually we forgave on another" Renee replied.

" ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN IN THE DINNING ROOM NOW" I heard Carlisle yell.

Renee laughed " I think he's serious".

I rolled my eyes and stood " Will you save me from my personal hell?".

Renee stood up and kissed my cheek " I'll be staying here. Those family meeting's can be dreadfully boring". I smiled sadly and then quickly walked down the staircase. I saw Edward and Carlisle already waiting at the table.

" Hello daddy" I said innocently.

" Sit" He ordered. I sat next to Edward with a pout.

" What am I going to do with you Isabella Marie?" Carlisle asked.

" Um love me and not give me a punishment?" I smiled.

Edward shook his head " Bella this is serious".

" I'm am serious" I protested.

Carlisle sighed " Bella honestly fighting Alice Brandon was wrong".

" I know that now" I whispered.

" Okay look you will not have any access to your credit card or bank account for the next month" Carlisle said " And you will not be allowed to sleep in Edward's room either". I scoffed like Edward could live without me.

" Hey" Edward yelled " That is not fair Carlise". I laughed. This would be such an easy punishment I could live without money and if I needed any Rose would gladly hand it over.

" This meeting is over" Carlisle announced. He swiftly left the room leaving Edward and I alone.

" This was fun" I giggled.

" Why are you laughing?" Edward asked. I could tell he was still upset. I leaned over and and started to rub his chest and blow in his ear.

" Stop that?" Edward growled.

I smirked " Do you really want me to?" I whispered in his ear. Edward of course melted and started to kiss me but I pushed him away.

" Sorry Casanova but were on punishment" I always called him Casanova because he actually was in a past life. I left the dining room with Edward behind me.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" My room of course" I walked a little faster but Edward caught up and grabbed my waist.

" I wasn't banned from there" He whispered against my neck.

I smiled devilishly as I opened the door to my room " I know". I took his hand and led him in.

**Alice P.O.V**

I was crying uncontrollably. I hated this place all I wanted to do was go home. I slowly walked into the hospital room and squeezed my mom's hand. My grandmother would always tell me stories about her. I had no idea why she was in a coma. Grandmother Lilith had said my father was no good and that he would not stand by her side when she got pregnant with me. I was a mistake in his eyes.

I looked down at Esme Cullen with a sad smile " I hope you wake up soon mom".


	9. Revelations

**TO ALL BLUE BLOOD READERS I AM IN NEED OF A BETA-READER: Now I know this story has beena abit confuisng but this chapter and thecoming chapters will start to explain the what this story is realing about so don't give up on it yet!! Anyway thank you to kellinw for clening up this chapter and I look forward to working with you on Queen of Hearts and King of Diamonds.  
****

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V**

After staying half the night at the hospital, I went home. Somehow, The house felt... different. Like it wasn't the same. I felt _cold _walking through the door not necessarily physical but my spirit somehow felt odd.

Carefully, I walked into the sitting room. It was dark.

The lamps, that previously had been sitting on tables, had been knocked over. Stuffing from the sofa lay on the floor, reminiscent of clouds. Our maid, Hannah, was off for the week and Grandmother would have been all alone in the house.

My mind started to race as I ran up the stairs, barely being careful enough not to trip.

The paintings that hung on the wall beside the stairway were crooked, barely hanging up and leaning towards the ground. It was obvious that someone had been in the house while I had been away. Someone who didn't belong here.

My grandmother's room was at the end of the hallway. I ran desperately towards the old oak double-doors and threw them open with all my strength.

"Lilith! Grandmother Lilith!" I yelled her name in anguish – what would have happened to her if something had happened? She wouldn't have been able to do anything...

Suddenly, I heard a soft moan come from the left side of the bed, which lay in the centre of the room. I walked towards her, wanting to know what happened, but at the same time, terrified to know what might have become of her.

Slowly but surely, I crept quietly towards the sounds of labored breathing.

I held in a scream that wanted to crawl it's way out of my lungs as I saw my grandmother lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Thick and blue, it looked like it was about to swallow her up.

"I... I tried to fight... but it was... too... powerful." She whispered, her eyes were heavy-lidded and struggling in vain to open.

"Who did this? Who?" I asked while gently pulling her up into a sitting position. "We need to get you some help."

"No! There is no time" Lilith argued, though her voice was so low and raspy that I could barely hear it. "It came for the Croatan. I was merely in the way..."

"Who was it?" I asked again, troubled.

She shook her head, "I was blinded. But I know it was young, and very powerful. My dear... Alice, this is the end of my cycle. You need to take me to Dr. Patricia. Tell her to take my blood for the next Expression..."

I nodded with some difficulty, tears streaming down my cheeks. "But... What about you?"

Grandmother smiled sadly, "My cycle's end has been long overdue. This is the last time we will be able to talk for a long time. Tell me... What has been happening in your life?"

I told her what had happened with Bella and Edward. I explained what Carlisle told us and as the tears fell once again, how much I would miss her.

"This is what I have feared. They're back..the silver bloods. And only you three can defeat them." she whispered, "Your mother was always the strongest of us, and you three are her children."

"My mother?" I asked. No one had ever said anything about Esme, the woman who was supposedly my mother.

"Your mother was Gabrielle. One of the seven archangels. Only three of them ever went to Earth. Your father, Michael, or as you know him, Carlisle – Esme was his only love. It was his sacrifice but she was willing to make. He gave up paradise for her."

She paused for a second before speaking again, her voice had somehow become stronger while she was talking, "They ruled together for thousands of years. In Egypt, Pharaohs married their sisters, as did Emperors in Rome. But in today's society, the practice has became an abomination, frowned upon by many. Twins were – and still are – born in the same families, blood-bound to each other like I was to your grandfather. But through change, one twin would become the spouse, though the Red bloods never noticed."

Her speech reminded me of Edward and Bella. I had never realised how intimate their bond was.

"Anyway, Esme and Carlisle were happy until Esme met your father. Once Carlisle found out that she was pregnant with you, he cut all his ties with Esme and myself. Your father did not want scandal, so he left Esme heartbroken and alone. You see, Esme loved Carlise. Your father was a stupid mistake. Esme never took another human familiar after you and your twin were born."

"Who...Who is my father?" I asked, slightly worried.

Grandmother sighed, "Alexander Hale." I gasped – Jasper was my brother!

"Wait, I have a twin?"

Lilith looked away "Jasper Hale is your twin."

I shook my head, still unconvinced by what she had said "But... But... Rose and Jasper are twins!" I exclaimed.

She took my hand, "Alexander's wife wanted a daughter so he adopted from the McCartys."

"This is so... strange." I whispered to myself.

"Alice – I suggest that you not tell anybody about this... The blue bloods are not ready for such a scandal." She said softly, her voice once again becoming weak. I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Now, about your grandfather... You _must_ find him. He has slept for centuries...He was banished from the Conclave," Lilith coughed and clutched my hand tighter, "We agreed it was safer to separate... If you find him, he will be able to help you." She continued to cough, blue blood was now coming up as well. "I think he is in Venice."

"Grandmother, _please_ stay." I pleaded.

"Take care of yourself, Granddaughter..." She gave my hand a final squeeze before her spirit reverted to a passive state.

**Bella P.O.V**

I held Edward's hand tighter as he knocked on Alice's door. We were there because I wanted to apologize for my behavior. The door was ajar and it didn't seem like anyone was home. Then a black blur came running out the house nearly making me fall.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. Alice stopped running and turned around. She was holding onto her grandmother, who was in an odd, lifeless sort of position.

Alice glared at us, "I'm busy." she said harshly.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked, his voice undisturbed by the drama. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to be the calm, collected one.

" She's...She's dead!" Alice cried.

"We can see that." I mumbled.

Alice looked at me with fury in her eyes. "Why are you here anyway?"

I put my hands up in surrender, "You know, Edward, I _tried_ to play nice but she is pissing me off." He ignored me, and started to take Alice's dead grandmother out of her arms. I stomped my foot and screeched, "Why do you always make everything revolve around you?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Why don't _you_ go to _hell_ Bella."

I laughed and pointedly said, "Actually, I think you would be the one going to hell. You _are_ the angel of destruction."

Alice flinched. Did I hit a nerve? If only Rose were here... Then we could do some _real_ damage, "You know what, Bella? I really can't understand how you of all people can be one of the seven archangels."

I opened my mouth but shut it when Edward growled, "Bella, if you do not want to help, then leave."

"Fine! I have a Ball to plan..." I huffed and pushed past them, walking out of the room.

* * *

**There you go now you can review :D The next chapter will include Edward helping Alice find her-there grandfather. Also I will try and make Bella somewhat nicer and more understanding.**


	10. Time To Call In The Reinforcements

**Alice P.O.V**

That night after taking my grandmother to Dr. Pat Edward and I were on his private jet heading to Italy in search of my grandfather or should I say our grandfather.

Edward shook his head " I'm sorry about Bella".

I smiled sadly " It's okay she really isn't that bad".

Edward laughed but then became serious " I'm sorry about how we ended up".

I shrugged " There never was and us Edward. Lilith explained the bond to me and she told me about Bella being an archangel".

Edward sighed " She gave up paradise for me. I can't explain how much I love her".

I smirked " It's it weird being in love with your twin?".

Edward scoffed " You make us sound like a Jerry Springer episode".

I laughed " Seriously though have you guys kissed?".

Edward's face became red " Honestly yes we have".

" Are you still virgins?" I asked.

" Barely" Edward whispered.

I nodded my head not willing to go any further " So was Bella a bitch in past lives".

" No not really although she was always stubborn" Edward said " but Alice if Bella loves someone she'll always love and protect that person".

" I just wish she wouldn't hate me" I said.

Edward squeezed my hand " She thinks of you as a threat".

" Why?" I asked.

Edward sighed " I haven't always been so faithful to her in past lives I had a rebellious strike. I wanted freedom but somehow I always ended up going back to her". We arrived to Venice an hour later.

" Do you know where to find him?" Edward asked. Lilith had told me that Lawrence had lived in a very hold house in the hills.

" Um yeah up in the hills is an old house" I answered as Edward started the drive to the outskirts of Venice.

**Edward P.O.V**

We arrived at a surprisingly modern home " This is it?".

Alice got out of the car and quickly knocked on the door with me behind her. Suddenly the door opened and a young boy that looked my age escorted us in.

" I'm looking for Lawrence Brandon" Alice said. The boy just smiled and looked over at the steps where an older man stood. He had black hair and looked fairly old.

" Why are you here?" Lawrence asked.

" I'm Alice Brandon" Alice whispered

" Lilith has sent you?" He asked.

Alice sighed " A silver blood killed her".

Lawrence clutched his fist but otherwise remained calm " Again I ask why are you here".

Alice glared " We need your help".

Lawrence laughed " I will not help those people Carlisle can handle it".

" Look Lawrence my sister was attacked by that thing and I will not let her end up like Lilith so I suggest you grab your balls and come with us" I yelled.

" Ah Abbadon I presume?" Lawrence asked.

I clenched my jaw " Carlisle is my father I am Edward Cullen".

Lawrence smirked " How is Michael and Sariel?".

I hissed " I'm am losing my patience".

Lawrence smiled softly " You never were one for games". I shook my head as my cell phone rand it was from Bella.

'' Hello" I answered.

" Edward! There's been another attack and I'm really scared" Bella cried.

" What happened" I asked.

" I found this dark magic book in Carlisle's study and there was this incantation that told you how to get rid of you enemy so I tried it at the Respiratory of history and a sliver attacked Priscilla. There threating to remove Carlisle as Regis" Bella cried.

I became angry not at Bella but me for not being there to protect her and Carlisle " Are you okay?".

" Yeah but Priscilla is dead and Ros is in the hospital" Bella sobbed.

" Okay Bella I'm on my way back to New York" I said.

" Hurry Edward!" She whispered.

" I am love" I hung up the phone and looked up at Lawrence who heard every word of our conversation " We must hurry back".

Lawrence shook his head " Yes I never realized how dire your situation was". Lawrence packed to suitcases and then we all headed to the airport.

* * *

**Okay here's the new chapter hope you like it! Now to people who have read the blue blood series then I am asking for your help on this story and also I need a Beta seriously...On a lighter note don't forget to review**


	11. Court Is In Session!

**(Back in New York)**

**Bella P.O.V**

I looked on in horror as the committee meeting started to throw insults at my father. All the blue blood families were here. A man I had only seen a few times at my school approached the stand, he had medium length blond hair and a killer body. " Who is that?" I asked Renee.

" James Martin" Renee whispered.

" If I may have every onesattention?" James yelled. Immediately things quited down " Now I am a truth seeker or a Veritas Venator. I am here because I was sent to do an investigation and investigate the suspects".

" Who were the suspects?" The inquisitor asked.

" Isabella Cullen. Mary Alice Brandon. Victoria Llewellyn" I gasped there was no way I was guilty. Victoria was a nice quiet girl I had taken under my wing when she moved here from Houston.

" What did your finding's show?".

" I crossed off Victoria first. She did not show any signs of being draw to the Dark magic".

" Mary Alice was more promising. Her family background is highly entertaining but no matter Mary was a victim of Isabella and showed no signs of silver blood.

" And Isabella?".

" I have concluded that Isabella Marie Cullen harbors the silver that has been attacking our community" James said is voice was way to casual for my liking.

" No" I heard my saviors voice. Edward was running down the isles with Alice and her grandfather behind him.

" Mr Cullen your late" James smirked.

" I am innocence" I yelled

" Really?" James mocked.

" I was attacked by a silver blood ask Alice!" I was becoming desperate now.

" It's true I saved her" Alice whispered.

" Order! Order in the court" Chief Warden yelled.

" Do you have necessary proof?" Chief Warden asked.

" She wanted to learn more about Dark Matter to get rid of an enemy".

" And who was her enemy?".

" Mary Alice Brandon" James answered as he looked straight at me. I ran into Edward's arms.

" Carlisle do something!" Edward growled.

Carlisle stood up " My fellow people please understand that Bella is an archangel. She was punished for loving Abaddon.

" She is still corrupted" An angry voice yelled from the audience.

" We have all made mistakes but I assure you that my daughter is not a silver blood" Carlisle said.

" Does she have the mark?" Chief Warden asked.

I swept my hair to one shoulder and shut my eyes as I heard Alice gasped " What is it?" I yelled impatiently.

" She has the mark!" Chief Warden yelled.

" Wait it's marker" Alice squeaked as she rubbed at my neck.

" So these three are not guilty" Chief exclaimed. I opened my eyes and looked around for James but he was gone.

Alice's grandfather coughed " If I may Warden".

" Not at all Lawrence" Chief Warden said.

" Fellow blue bloods I think we can all agree that the silver bloods are truly back" Lawrence spoke. " I think it is time to call the white vote".

I wanted to say something but Edward grabbed my waist " Not now". I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

" Carlisle my son has blinded you all" Lawrence said. I blinked did he just say son?. I turned to Edward and I saw confusion written on his face. Lawrence turned to look at Edward, and I.

" Yes grandchildren Carlisle is my son" Lawrence spoke directly to us. I shook my head this wasn't happening I turned to Carlisle and saw the pain on his face.

" So all this time we've been lied to?". Edward asked.

Lawrence sighed " I'm afraid that was not my decision Carlisle decided to keep your family tree a secret".

" To protect them!" Carlisle yelled " If Esme had not slept with Alexander then she would be here today".

My head was starting to hurt as I processed this information " So Esme slept with Jasper's father?".

Lawrence smirked " She did more then that. Esme became pregnant a few months after she had Bella and Edward".

" Who did she give birth to?" I whispered but I already knew the answer.

" Mary Alice and Jasper Whitlock Hale" Lawrence announced. I heard gasps all around us.

" You kept this from us Carlisle?" Chief Warden asked.

Carlisle sighed " I didn't need the entire committee knowing my family problems".

" I have a confession" Emmett's father Nicholas yelled.

" What now" Chief Warden sighed.

" Alexander bought our daughter, Emmett's twin" Nicholas turned away embarrassed.

" What the hell is wrong with you people" I yelled.

" Bella" Edward scolded.

" No Edward our family is being torn apart why? Because _**she**_ had to be born" I hissed at Alice.

" I"m am so sick of you Bella!" Alice yelled.

I stood in front of her " Do something about it! Your Azrael angel of destruction!". Alice slapped me which caused me to stumble back but I managed to collect myself and throw her into a wall. Alice ran towards me and tried to grab my hair but Edward pushed her away from me, his eyes had turned black and in this moment he looked completely deadly. I had only saw him look like this one time before when my first familiar tried to Rape me when I was six teen.

" Enough!" Chief Warden yelled as Lawrence ran over to check on Alice.

" It seems that you can't control you children and niece Carlisle" Chief Warden said.

I rubbed Edward's arm trying to relax him " It seems like little Alice has grow a backbone" I laughed.

" That's it! Lawrence I think we all agree this committee needs change we agree that you will be our new Regis" Edmund Oelrich announced. My eyes widened.

" That isn't fair" I yelled.

" Hush child" Chief Warden said.

" I am Sariel one of the seven archangels and I will not be dismissed like a little girl" I stomped my foot.

" Isabella" Carlisle yelled I flinched at the harshness " We are leaving now".

" But Carlisle" I pouted.

" No! Edward grab your sister. Renee let's go" Carlisle quickly walked out the courtroom with Renee trying to sooth him.

" Well I had a pleasant time. I hope you know that if any of you need my brother or I we will not help save your asses" I warned as Edward grab my arm and dragged me out the court room.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I will be posting the next chapter shortly! Please Review**


	12. Salvation

**Alice P.O.V**

That night when Lawrence and I got home he asked me to sit in the study with him.

" What is it grandfather?" I asked.

Lawrence sighed " Do not pick fights with Isabella".

" But it's her fault" I protested.

" Alice, Abbadon was close to killing you! He is very protective and loyal to those he loves especially Isabella".

" He flirted with me when I first moved to New York" I admitted.

Lawrence took a puff of his cigarette " Yes that is how Abbadon is always questioning the bond. Sariel or as you call her Isabella was always sweet. Poor girl was forced to leave paradise because of her love of Abbadon".

" Why does she act like a well bitch?" I asked.

Lawrence grimaced " Edward made her that way over centuries. He was always rebellious never really understanding how he has changed and hurt Isabelle".

" Will we ever be a family?" I asked quietly.

Lawrence sighed " Carlisle has cut all ties to the Brandon family"

" I was never supposed to be brought into this cycle right?" I asked.

" God needed you. Isabella is our salvation but you and Edward will need to guide her ,fight with her".

" Why is she salvation?" I asked.

Lawrence rubbed his forehead " She is the true light Esme and Carlisles daughter an archangel. Carlisle refuses to admit that Bella will have to guide us. He wants to protect her and Edward against the silver bloods. If they die then we really are screwed".

" Why" I asked feeling embarrassed for asking so many questions.

" Love that shines through light and dark will help us return to paradise" Lawrence said softly " Bella and Edward will someday lead us through Heavens gate. They are the ones god is looking at to guide us".

" Why are they so special" I asked myself but Lawrence smiled.

" Time for bed granddaughter" Lawrence announced.

**BELLA P.O.V**

"YOU HAVE SINGLE HANDLY EMMBARRSED THIS WHOLE FAMILY" Carlisle yelled at me.

I cringed " I was trying to help".

Carlisle was still angry but his tone had gone back to being normal " By what? Picking a fight with Mary Alice Brandon? Or threating the conclave? You are not the angel of destruction Bella!".

I narrowed my eyes " No I am far more powerful".

Carlisle shook his head " Isabella I was waiting to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow but now seems like the right time. Alice will be living with us shortly".

" WHAT? Dad she will ruin my life!" I yelled.

" Now my daughter you are being far to dramatic" Carlisle shook his head.

I sighed " I'm acting like a bitch right now".

Carlisle smiled " No your just very stubborn and determined. Bella I know you are worried someone will try and steal Edward again but I think he has finally changed his ways".

I shook my head " It's just he has hurt me so much in the past. Sometimes I wonder if we were ever really meant to be together".

Carlisle took my hand " He loves you and will always come back to you". I walked over and curled into Carlisle's lap like I did when I was a child. Things were changing but I always had Carlisle and Edward.

* * *

**Well there you go folks the next chapter**


	13. Making Friends

**Bella P.O.V**

I shook my head. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah Edward convinced me. So here I was sitting opposite side of Alice Brandon.

" Ok look Alice I'm sorry" I said.

She took a sip of her water and then smiled softly " Why are you sorry?".

I rolled my eyes " I don't want to hate you anymore. Apparently we were friends in past lives".

" How can I trust you?" Alice asked.

I narrowed my eyes " I give you my word as one of the seven archangels". She had to believe me I can't go back on my word.

Alice sighed " So friends?".

I laughed " No were not friends".

Alice's face fell " So then what are we?".

I smiled " Were blue blood sisters ".

Alice sighed " So you like me now".

" I'm getting there" I said.

" My father told me about Edward's past" Alice suddenly said.

I nodded my head and shrugged " He hurt me a lot".

" But you both belong together. He really loves you" Alice put her hand on top of mine.

I looked away " Maybe were not. I mean Abbadon was supposed to be with you from the start. I just complicated things".Alice squeezed my hand " No you too belong together".

" I don't know why I feel like this. I mean look at me! Look at who my parent's are" I exclaimed.

" Bella it's okay to feel insecure. Every girl does" Alice whispered.

" But I'm not every girl! I am one of the most powerful women in the world" I said.

" Hey what's wrong with Rose?" Alice asked changing the subject.

" Rose has always been like that. She doesn't like change, or most people" I answered.

Alice sighed " Will she like me now?".

" If I tell her too" I answered.

Alice smiled " So this was fun!".

I laughed " Yes it was actually. We should do this again".

" Definitely" Alice agreed.

**Edward P.O.V**

" Man that was fun" Emmett yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes he was still talking about the trial, that ended with my family looking like a Jerry Springer episode.

" Really Emmett that was days ago" I growled.

" Bella's one scary girl" Emmett bellowed.

" We already knew that" Jasper smirked and then looked around the café where people stared at us strangely.

Emmett coughed " Speak of the devil". I looked at what Emmett was staring at and saw Bella and Rose walking over to us. Rose didn't look to happy but Bella was smiling brightly at all the men she passed.

" She seems happy" Jasper whispered to me.

" Hello boys" Bella greeted us. I clapped my hands and a waiter immediately brought over two chairs. Rose smiled at Emmett and then sat next to Bella.

" Edward honey you'll be happy to know Alice is on my good list" Bella exclaimed as Rose rolled her eyes. She was obviously not happy. Girls were always trying to get Bella's attention and be her best friend. So I'm sure Rose was feeling a bit replaced.

I smiled at her proudly " That's great honey!".

Rose sighed and clapped just to amuse Bella. Jasper rolled his eyes when Bella wasn't looking. He felt that Bella shouldn't have as much power as she does but says nothing for fear of what I would do. Bella stood up and smiled at everyone " I'm have to meet Renee at the hospital". I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked off leaving Rose behind. Rose sighed and then sagged in her chair.

" Bitch" Rose whispered. I sat up and glared at her. " I'm sorry Edward! But seriously I am like her best friend and she treats me like crap!".

" She treats us all like crap" Jasper agreed.

" Not all the time" Emmett gave me the thumbs up.

I growled " Do not speak of her like that!". There was suddenly lighting in the sky which made all three of my friends jump. I breathed in deeply trying to get control of my powers.

" I'm sorry" I apologized to them all.

Rose patted my hand " I am too. Bella does have a sweet side I just wish she would show it more often like before when we didn't know we were blue bloods". I nodded my head things were much simpler back when we thought we were just regulars kids. Bella and ours relationship was just brother and sister so easy and less complicated.

* * *

**I haven't updated in sooooo long!!! Here you hope like it.... **


	14. Something Smells Fishy!

" I can't believe you!" Rose sighed and we strolled through the hallways of school the next day. Most of the humans were in another part of the building so the blue bloods were almost free to do as they please. I rolled my eyes. She was talking about my decision to invite Alice to a party we were having tonight.

" Rose remember were friends now" I said as Victoria pushed into me suddenly. What the hell!

" Watch it bitch" Rose hissed as she brushed me off. Victoria stopped and glared at us. My fangs instantly appeared.

" What did you say?" Victoria growled.

" Watch out. Remember who your talking too" I warned.

Victoria got in my face and smirked " You think your so special because you an archangel or the fact that your father is rich and powerful".

" I am special bitch" I yelled into her face. Her eyes suddenly flashed red and then black. Victoria pulled my hair and pushed me into a nearby door. I retaliated my using my mind to throw her in the air and push her into the lockers. Laurent, Victoria's best friend showed up and threw me off of Victoria. He grabbed my arm tightly " I wouldn't do that little lion". Rose tried to get Laurent off me but his grip just grew tighter. I tried using my powers but they wouldn't work.

" Come on give me a little chaos" Laurent taunted. The ground started to shake and wind from out of nowhere appeared which could only happen when a certain person showed up, chaos himself. Edward strolled down the hall deathly calm and quiet. Emmett and Jasper walked a few paces behind not wanting to get in his way but still there if he needed the extra help. But he wouldn't because he was the angel of destruction.

" Let her go" Edward's voice was low and dark. Even more deadly then before when we were in court. Laurent looked around to see where the voice came from. When his eyes landed on Edward he gulped.

" Hello Abbadon" Laurent greeted, his voice shaking.

Edward sneered " If you want chaos I'll give you chaos". Without warning Laurent was throw into a wall. Students started scrambling trying to get away. Laurent stumbled to get up from the floor. Edward's eyes turned dark and lightning struck the roof. Edward started to punch Laurent but he wasn't satisfied so with his mind he threw Laurent threw a nearby window.

" Edward it's ok" I whispered as I carefully walked over to him. Everyone made space since I was the only one besides Carlisle and Renee who could deal with him. In his fury he grabbed my neck and threw me into the locker. I growled and pushed him away " Calm the fuck down now!".

He finally snapped out of it and looked at me as if I was the only girl in the world " Are you okay love?''.

" I'm fine just calm down" I answered and then ran over and kissed him. We were interrupted when Lawrence and Carlisle ran down the hallway towards us.

" Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked frantically looking me up and down to make sure I was okay. Lawrence shook his head " Edward why would you risk us like that?".

Edward eyes narrowed " No one will touch Bella".

Carlisle's face softened " I understand Edward".

" That bitch is crazy" I pointed to Victoria who was trying to get out of Rose's grip.

Carlisle looked over at Victoria with a glare " I will not have some low class girl hurting my daughter Lawrence".

Lawrence nodded his head " She may be a silver blood".

" Well take her somewhere and check her" Emmett yelled.

" I'm not going anywhere" Victoria yelled. Rose knocked her head into a wall which definitely shut her up. Lawrence took her hand and yanked her down the hallway. I shook my head I felt so powerless when Laurent grabbed me, as if he had some type of hold on me. Something weird was going on and I was determined to find out.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter for those of you who are still sticking by me and reading this story....Honestly I really don't know if any of you are still interested so please let me know because if not then this story will be put on hold indefinitely.**


	15. Saying Goodbye

**I just wanted to let everyone who has read my stories that I will not be updating them anytime soon….So yeah it's finally official. I love writing but it's just soooo time consuming and I'm a teenager so I need to have a life….Not to mention school will start soon and I need to focus on that and not stories. I will continue to read twilight fan fictions but I can't write anymore. I'm on the computer writing way to much when I should be out hanging with my friends and family or doing homework. I hope everyone understands. And I am so happy with everyone who has reviewed my stories and loved them. You guys believed in my stories when I didn't so thanks and bye…Omg I'm starting to cry I have to go.**

**P.S I'm not sure what to do with my stories...I don't want them to be put and collect dust so if anyone want's to continue them I would be very happy...Just PM**


	16. The Unbreakable Broke

**_ Okay it has been awhile I know. I'm finally getting back into writing so let me know what you think. Review and tell me so I can hurry and write a longer chapter. Honestly I've grown a lot as a writer so hopefully this chapter will reflect that._**

* * *

I looked around at the destruction Edward created and then ran down the hall not wanting people to see me cry.

Surprisingly I bumped into Alice. "Hey" She smiled but then frowned when she saw that I was crying " Are you okay?."

" Do I look okay?." I hissed she flinched back. " I'm sorry long day."

She wrapped her arms around me and I really didn't know how to respond " What happened?."

" Victoria attacked me and then Laurent tried to attack me. I couldn't use my powers and I felt so damn helpless."

Alice gasped " Your not hurt right."

I shook my head " No Edward got there in time like always." Speaking of Edward at that moment I heard rushed footsteps and turned to see Edward and Carlisle rushing down the hallway.

" Isabella lord you scared me" Carlisle stopped running and breathed heavily.

I smiled softly " Sorry I ran into Alice."

" You two must have had a good conversation then" Edward smiled proudly.

I squeezed Alice's hand " Yes we did but anyway" I flipped my hair and wiped my eyes " I have an army to build, a school to take back, and girls to blackmail."

" Same old Bella" Carlisle whispered shaking his head in a very disapproving manner……

**Later At The Party**

" Cheers bitch" I clinked my third shot with Rose's and downed the vodka. This was just what I needed after the day I had. " Rose you are so fucking gorgeous right now" I slurred.

" Aren't I always" Rose winked. I threw my arms around her and kissed her. We both started making out until I saw a flash.

" Woo let me see some boobs!" Emmett bellowed.

" How about this" I stuck my middle finger up at him.

" That works too baby" Emmett snapped another shot which Rose and I laughed at.

Rose whispered in my ear " Umm where the hell are Edward and little Mary Alice."

I shrugged " Why the hell would I know". I swallowed another shot of Vodka.

Jessica Stanley walked by and I grabbed her arm. " Hey slut where's Edward and Alice?" I asked sweetly.

Jessica glared and then smirked " Upstairs."

I turned to Rose who had the same puzzled look on her face that I had " Why would they be upstairs?".

Alright I kinda knew the answer but I was fucking drunk I didn't want to think what _that _answer was.

Jessica laughed " What everyone does hook up."

Rose growled " If there doing what I think there doing then she's dead". She took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

" Your ruining my buzz" I whined.

" Bella you dumb bitch! Alice is with Edward as in _with _Edward" She hissed.

I rolled my eyes " She wouldn't do that. Why would she do that?". Rose didn't answer instead she barged into the room at the end of the hall and smirked triumphantly when she saw Edward on top of Alice who had her shirt off.

" Now can I kill her?" Rose asked. I nodded my head that was all I could do. Because I threw up all over the wood floor. In the background I could hear screams coming from Alice. But couldn't bring myself to care.

" Bella help me" Edward was trying to no avail to get Rose off Alice. I quickly composed my self and glared at Edward.

" This is the last time Edward! You always do this. I don't really blame Alice, I mean your charm makes every girls heart melt. Right?" I glared at him.

I was so angry but my heart hurt even more. I let Alice in and she betrayed me. All my life seemed to be was betrayal, at this point things were starting to shake from either Edward or I but I couldn't tell. Without even thinking I grabbed a piece of glass from a glass vase that broke and did something I never thought I was capable of…I cut my own wrists write there in front of Edward who was pleading with me to stop and think about it. The girl who was unbreakable finally broke and I knew at this moment many people would be rejoicing. Slowly I fell to the ground blood was falling to the floor in puddles. I was so mesmerized this was my blood! Not to soon was I slipping into darkness. Into the madness that I created.....


	17. Walking On A Broken Road

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, just wanting to see Bella. I was so fucking stupid.

" I should fucking kill you" Emmett yelled. I glared at him he was not helping. I heard hurried footsteps come down the hallway and looked up only to see my father rushing down the hallway looking distressed.

" What happened? Where's your sister Edward?" Carlisle asked as my Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie came down the hallway after my father.

" Bella caught Alice and Eddie doing something they had no business doing" Rose glared coldly at me.

Carlisle looked at me in shame " You didn't Edward did you? My god son do you realize what you caused?". I gulped and looked down not knowing what to say to him.

We all sat in silence for fours hours. Finally at 4 o'clock in the morning the doctor came out. Carlisle and Renee stood up.

" Dr. Anders how is she?" Carlisle asked.

Dr. Anders sighed " She lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop it. However Bella seems to be refusing to wake up almost like her mother. They both as I've heard have gone through heartache so they may be protecting themselves this way to prevent getting hurt."

" So we have to wait until Bella is ready to wake up?" Renee asked. The doctor nodded and Renee broke down in Charlie's arm's " But that could be weeks, or months. I don't want her becoming her mother locked in a hospital room forever."

" I'm sorry, we will continue monitoring her" Dr. Anders nodded to Carlisle and walked away.

" Where's Alice?" Rose asked tears pouring down her face.

" Rose are you okay?" I heard Jasper's voice as he came from the Emergency room with Alice behind him.

Rose smiled " No but I will be" She suddenly attacked Alice. Jasper attempted to pull Rose off her but it was a lost cause.

" Will someone fucking help me? "Jasper asked. No one did.

" Rose I order you to stop. I have better ways to punish her" Carlisle demanded.

Rose reluctantly got off Alice and stood up. Carlisle paced around the room until his eyes landed on Alice.

" What do you have to say for yourself?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

Alice gulped " I don't really remember what happened. We went upstairs and just started talking. Edward was upset because of Bella so he was really frustrated, and so one thing led to another I guess."

I could see Carlisle getting even madder but I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or at Alice.

Carlisle cleared his throat " Well then Edward you are my son therefore I have no choice but to stand by you. Alice on the other hand you are on your own. You are no longer welcome into the blue blood society until I say otherwise."

Shit! My dad basically banished Alice but he wasn't thinking rationally. We needed Alice, she was to fight by my side and Bella's side. _If Bella ever woke up_ I thought.

"Dad" I whispered he turned and glared at me " Alice is destruction we need her help to lead us back to paradise."

Carlisle nodded " I realize that and when that time comes I will allow her back. But if my daughter never wakes up we will have no chance to be allowed back to paradise."

I looked at the floor solemnly. He was right off course. I heard sobs and looked up to see Alice crying into Jasper's chest.

" Jasper let her go! She is no longer welcomed. I'm sure your parents would agree that Alice is not good for you." Carlisle hissed.

Jasper sighed " Yes Carlisle." Jasper kissed Alice's forehead " We will see each other again. This isn't goodbye."

Alice walked down the hallway quietly never looking back. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and then looked around " Now I would like to see my daughter"

A nurse nodded " Right this way, does one more person want to come?"

I nodded " I want to see her please."

The nurse looked at Carlisle and then back at me " Sure come on." The nurse lead us to her room when I looked into the room where Bella lay. She looked like sleeping beauty. Gorgeous as always. As the nurse opened the door I froze. Here goes nothing….


	18. This Aint A Fairy Tale

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known  
**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
,And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
**

**Bella POV**

I felt like I was sitting on a big cloud looking down upon my family and friends. Who were distraught at me being in a coma. It had been three weeks but up here, wherever I am the time went by fast. It seemed like just yesterday when I walked into the room only to see Alice and Edward. That memory replays in my mind all the time. Like a broken record. During those three weeks I remember my family and a few friends come in and try to talk to me, maybe to convince me to wake up. I remember Rose and Carlisle the best.

_Rose sat down in the chair and took hold of my hand " Bella I need you to come back. You're my best friend and my sister. Even though you're a huge bitch." Rose laughed although they sound like sobs._

" _Remember when we were little and we would get into Renee's clothes and heels? Those were the days we promised each other that no matter what we would be best friends forever."_

" _The doctors said you can hear us." Rose sighed " Its been two weeks. Everyone is a mess. Your dad is always in his office. Edward is so guilty and he should be! Alice is banished for the time being, and school well everyone misses you bossing them around. It feels like a funeral at school everyone is either in black or white. You have to come back." She stood up and kissed my forehead before walking out the door._

I couldn't believe how much Rose cared. I had treated like crap at times but she loved me like a sister would. We knew each other since we were kids. She and I were all we really had at times. Next was Carlisle it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

_Carlisle came in my room and sat down in the chair Rose had occupied. _

" _Bells it's your dad. I miss you god everyone does. You were the light in that house. Now it's not even home. You and Edward are all I have left. Esme left me please don't do the same. I love you and I know your hurt. But it won't last forever. Listen to me your not your mother. She is in a self-induced coma for an entirely different reason. Edward hurt you but that doesn't mean that you can just thrown your life away. Just wake up baby. Please." Carlisle kissed my hand then my cheek and quickly walked out the room._

I loved my dad. Even though we were both at each other's heads. He was my dad and I was daddy's little girl. I knew I had to wake up. There wasn't a life up hear. Not the kind I had really wanted.

Suddenly a voice from behind me startled me " Ahh you finally decided?"

I turned around and came face to face with my mother " Mom?"

Esme smiled " Yes my daughter. I have been watching you for weeks. Waiting on your decision. They are missing you down there."

I sighed " Yea I know. Mom will you ever wake up?"

Esme looked away sadly " I made my bed a long time ago and now I must lie in it. Your dad raised you and Edward beautifully. But I do not think there is a place down there for me"

" It's not fair! This would have never happened if you didn't have an affair with that man!" I yelled " I needed you and you weren't there."

Esme sighed " I know sweetie. But you need to wake up I know your angry but please wake up don't go down my path." She suddenly disappeared and I was falling, down from the clouds.

After a few minutes it was dark. I started to open my eyes. Only to see Carlisle and Charlie sitting there.

" Dad?" I whispered. Carlisle looked up and smiled.

" I knew you would wake up" He ran over and kissed my forehead.

" I saw mom" I whispered.

Carlisle smiled sadly " What did she say?"

" She said she couldn't wake up. That she had made her bed a long time ago, and now she had to lie in it. It's like she's punishing her self."

Carlisle sighed " Don't worry about that sweetie. People want to see you. In fact school will be out in a couple of minutes. So Rose and Edward should be here soon as well as Emmett.

I sighed " I don't want to see Edward right now."

" That's understandable kid. But at least let the boy say his peace before you send him away" Charlie smiled sadly.

" Fine but then I want him gone" I stated. They both looked at me sadly and then Uncle Charlie walked out the door leaving Carlilse and I alone.

* * *

There you go please review


	19. Haunted

Ahhhhh! I'm back! What's Up Guys? How's everyone been?

Well Hopefully this time around I can finish this story.

So let's get some reviews going..Hope you like the story.

K bye xoxo

Oh by the way I really need a beta so if anyone can help me out I will forever be grateful.

* * *

I was resting my eyes when I heard the door open and feet shuffle in.

" Bella?" I heard that velvety voice I knew all too well whisper.

I sighed deeply and opened my eyes " What?" I asked sharply.

He flinched " I deserved that. God I'm such an idiot. I have the greatest girl in front of me and I keep screwing up."

I shook my head " If you want a pity party go somewhere else."

" Bella, tell me what I need to do to fix this?" Edward pleaded.

I hissed " How about not cheating on me? Or not making out with my friends. All you've ever done is hurt me. I can't believe I gave up paradise for you."

Edward lowered his head " I talked to Carlisle. He said maybe we should go to therapy."

I laughed " Really and how would we explain that were twins and are soul mates?"

" I just want to fix this Bella. Please Bella" He begged.

I shook my head " I need to think. I don't trust you right now Edward."

He smiled sadly and stood up. " I love you Bella." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before leaving. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out trying to calm my nerves. A few minutes must have passed before I heard heels coming down the hallway. I turned to the door and watched as Rose strutted into the room in typical Rose fashion.

" Oh Bella" She rushed over and hugged me tight. " Don't ever scare me like that again."

I laughed and hugged her back just as tight " Thank you Rose."

She pulled back " Why are you thanking me?"

" For being the best sister a girl could ask for. I'm sorry I'm always a bitch to you." I sighed.

Rose smiled " What the hell happened to ball busting Bella?"

I smiled brightly " She's still there but I shouldn't be so hard on you. Your one of the few people who have my back."

Rose shook her head " I'll always have your back. Just like you'll have mine."

I held out my pinky like we used to do back in middle school " Pinky swear?"

Rose laughed and connected her pinky with mine " Pinky swear."

**Four Days later…..**

Carlisle laughed " Bell's your making me nervous."

I laughed but still couldn't stay still. " Sorry daddy I'm just really glad to leave this hospital." Four days of being in the hospital had me feeling like sleeping beauty. I was ready to break free from this tower.

Carlisle smiled " I know sweetheart, let's go."

I grabbed my purse and quickly left the room before my dad could make me sit in that godforsaken wheelchair. I danced down the hallway with my dad following quickly behind. These past few days Carlisle and I had gotten a lot closer. Almost dying just makes you want to cherish the people in your life. So I had made sure I spent time with Carlisle, Rosalie, Renee, Charlie and Emmett.

Once we made it outside I saw Charlie there with a huge smile waiting to take us home. I ran over and hugged him. He laughed and helped me into the car.

Once we got home I suddenly got nervous. Edward had been MIA the past few days per my request. I was scared he would be home and I would have to face him.

Carlisle noticing my change in mood sighed " Bella you can't avoid him forever."

" How is he" I asked.

Carlisle looked away. I caught Charlie's eyes in the rearview mirror. He sighed " Not good Bells. He knows he screwed up royally."

I sank into my seat " I don't know what to do anymore. This isn't me. I'm not used to being so uncertain."

Carlisle took my hand and kissed it " It's okay to be human Bella."

I shook my head and whispered " But were not dad."

Carlisle smiled sadly " That doesn't mean we don't have feelings." The car stopped into the circular driveway. Carlisle got out and helped me to my feet.

Charlie leaned in my ear " He's in your room."

I walked into the house and up the stairs into my room only to stop when I saw Edward sitting in my lounge area nursing a glass of scotch.

" Drinking now?" I asked interrupting his thoughts.

He chugged down the rest of his glass and sat it down on the end table " It helps the pain go away."

I sat my purse down and walked over and sat down next to him. " I don't want you to be sad."

He sighed and started to play with my hands " When your sad I'm sad. I hurt you, and in turn I'm hurting my self."

I took his head into my hands " I've missed you. You're my best friend besides Rose."

" I failed you Bella. I'm weak, how can I be the great Abbadon, when I'm not strong." He whispered brokenly.

I shook my head I didn't like seeing him like this but a part of me was happy he was hurting. Because I was hurting as well. What a fucked up pair we made.

I leaned over and kissed his lips " I love you. I believe in you."

" I don't deserve you Bella." Edward whispered before deepening the kiss. But I pulled away.

" Too soon?" Edward sighed.

I nodded " We need to just be friends or something for a while."

Edward smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes " Ok. If that's what you want."

I cleared my throat " I'm going to take a shower."

Edward got up and then leaned down to kiss my forehead " I love you." Before walking out the door.

I sighed deeply before leaning back into the soft couch. So many emotions were running through me. I suddenly got a bright idea and called Rose.

She picked up on the first ring " Hello"

" Hey wanna get a tattoo?" I exclaimed.

" Really your serious?" Rose asked.

" Yea It'll be fun" I stated.

" Alright lets do it" She said and then hung up. 20 minutes later she pulled up into the driveway. I ran outside and jumped into the car.

" So what are you getting?" Rose asked as she peeled out the driveway.

I smirked " You'll see." Once we entered the tattoo shop I took my top off and pointed to my rip cage.

" I want a quote here" I told the guy.

" Ok well I'm Ryan. What would you like" He was cute and looked to be in his early twenties.

" Bella nice to meet you. I want, What's meant to be will always find it's way"

Ryan nodded " I can do that. What do you want it to look like?"

" Script, and black. I want it to look simple and elegant." I smiled as I sat down.

Ryan laughed " Nice I like simple tat's." Rose walked over and took my hand as he started the tattoo. It hurt but not as much I thought it would. Before I knew it, it was over.

" Alright Bella your done. Make sure you keep the area clean and dry for two weeks." Ryan said as I went and looked at it in the mirror it was beautiful and I was definitely happy with it.

I turned to Ryan and bit my lip " Thanks. I love it."

Ryan didn't answer for a few minutes " Hey I don't want to sound to forward but do you want to go out sometime?"

I smiled " I'd love that." I walked over and took his phone from his pocket and put my number in it.

" Call me" I reached up and kissed his cheek before I walked out with Rose.

Rose laughed as we got into the car " That was fun."

I smiled " Yea it definitely was."


End file.
